When nights are rough
by transformertard
Summary: (Old short story) I apologize for my poor writing. Dean is woken up by a flustered and desperate angel needing his "assistance." He reluctantly decides to help him. Destiel. Heatfic.


The angel appeared in dean's dark room, with the echoing sound of wings flapping. He was hunched over slightly, looking uncomfortable and breathing rather hard as if he were in some sort of pain. The faint shadows of his wings on the wall were stiff and quivering slightly, they were folded out in what would seem a stressed pose and his feathers were rather ruffled, and not as tidy as they usually were. Castiel was not his self, his was body burning up and this desperate feeling was in side him. He was almost on the edge of losing his cool because he wanted so much to just pounce on the man across the room and ravish him until they were both complete.

An angels mating cycle, it was a hard time and Cas had never experienced one before but on instinct he knew he had to find a mate soon before he hurt someone he cared for. He didn't know who else to come to because he didn't care for anyone else as much as he did for Dean. His wings drooped in shame at his selfishness, but at this point he was desperate.

Dean was the only one he could bond with because there was already a start of a bond between them.

Cas stood there hesitantly, Dean hadn't noticed his presence until he heard foot steps coming near him.

Dean jerked up from under the covers at the noise, sitting up in his bed with a knife in his hand, not sure who it was.

He dropped the knife, with a confused look," Cas?", Dean asked sleepily, " what are you doing here? Wait, are you okay?", Dean asked with a concerned voice as Cas made his way to the edge of his bed, Dean could see the shadows of Cas's wings, quivering.

"I..require your assistance", Castiel said in a low shaky voice, avoiding his gaze.

Dean grimaced," what? What do you need my help with?- jeez Cas! Your burning up.. it looks like you have a fever, I thought angels couldn't get sick", Dean asked in a serious voice.

Cas let out a shaky sigh, " no Dean, I'm perfectly well...I-",

" bull shit-", Dean stated, "did something happen to your vessal-? ", he asked.

Instead of getting an answer Castiel practically pounced on Dean , pinning him down under his weight. Dean let out a surprised gasp as Cas drew him in a hungry kiss, Dean shoved him with both of his arms, shutting his eyes closed as he tried to get the needy angel off of him. Finally Cas broke the kiss with a pant and Dean lay sprawled on the bed, flustered and confused. He blinked his eyes open to see Castiel's wings were no longer shadows but clearly visible!

His wings were a dark raven color with beautiful glossy feathers, iridescent with greens and blues. Dean huffed, they were beautiful, he thought. His mouth open with awe. He had always wondered if Cas's wings were more than just shadows.

Dean looked to the side as Cas curled his wings around Dean, protectively, He let out a soft growl. Dean snapped out of his daze and glared up at Cas, wanting an explanation.

" Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?", Dean huffed, wiping his mouth as his face flushed slightly.

Cas blinked, getting some of his control back, " my apologies Dean..I-", his voice drew away as his wings drooped.

" Spit it out Cas, what is up with you?! You kissed me for god sakes!", Dean said in a ticked off voice.

Cas drew his face back a bit, but he still had Dean pinned underneath his shaky body, " I- I'm in heat...", Cas breathed out," I am going through a mating cycle much like an earths animal would...It's rare but every angel is supposed to go through it at one point.. and I believe my human vessel has made it worse..I require a mate..", he looked up again at a poor stunned Dean, " and I wish to..mate with you, Dean",Cas said, blushing harder. His eyes were worried but dark unlike the usual bright blue and his pupils were dilated, showing his obvious arousal.

Dean struggled underneath him, " what?! Why did you come to me about this ?", Dean said out loud, his face reddening.

Cas growled, his wings drawing up slightly in frustration, " Dean your the only one I trust.. your the only close friend I have and the only one I care about most... I don't wish to bond with anyone else!", he panted out, hovering over him.

Dean shivered when he felt the feathers tickle his skin as the angels wings wrapped around him. Bringing him to feel his heart pulse rapidly.

" and this bond..", Dean frowned at the thought, " is it a life time thing?", he asked hesitantly. Cas nodded, drawing a bit closer to the hunters face. Dean could see the plead in his eyes, he grimaced, his face flushed with embarrassment.

" Son of a bitch-", he muttered under his breath and felt his heart flutter with relief.

Dean couldn't help but feel quite overwhelmed with emotion. An angel actually wanted to bond with him? Instead of with another angel?

He winced," f-fine alright?! I'll ..help you.. ", he eyes softened lovingly, the look of lust still lingered though.

" Just- uh.. go easy on me, okay? Iv'e never been... with a guy before..", Dean admitted with a serious look, blushing harder, his eyes quivered.

" Of course,", Castiel purred with need," my love", Dean gasped at those words Cas whispered as the angel pressed himself closer to Deans body, burying his face in his neck. He felt the other shiver when he started kissing down his shoulder.

" J- just one other thing-", Dean asked, Cas drew his head up " yes Dean?", Cas mused.

" How come I can see your wings clearly now? I have only ever seen faint shadows of them before..", Dean asked, " I am a celestial being, my wings are not always visible on earth, unless drawing great power or when...I truly trust someone.. your the only one who can see the true form of my wings Dean..", Cas said in a smooth voice.

Dean breathed out, his heart skipped a beat at those words.

" Okay, you seduced me okay? Get on with it , before I change my mind dammit ", he grumbled out. He couldn't help but feel quite turned on by the whole situation. Cas just smiled slightly, drawing closer to kiss the hunters face and then over to his wings fluttered as he courted Dean.

They worked their lips together, breathing into each others mouths as Cas started to rub his self against Dean. Dean gasped, breaking the kiss as he felt Cas's hardness. He was starting to harden too as Castiel worked against him, arousal taking over.

Both hunter and angel moaned softly at the friction. Then Cas drew up, taking off his trench coat quickly,and letting it drop to the floor. Leaving just his dress suit underneath. He leaned down to kiss Dean again. Dean kissed back with a groan, but quickly parted the kiss, " you have to take off more clothes than that..", Dean said in a low , but amused voice. Dean took off his own shirt, showing his nicely muscled torso, he let out a groan at the sight.

Then Dean brought his hands up, starting to un belt Castiel's trousers and Cas breathed in hard, feeling the contact.

" Dean.. \i don't think I ..can hold on much longer..", he whimpered, his body shaking slightly.

" Just.. hold on a minute!", Dean sighed, his face more red.

He finally got his pants undone and Cas helped him take them off as well as his shirt, that seemed to just fade past his powerful wings.

Dean rolled to the side, reaching into the drawer next to the bed to bring out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Cas with an embarrassed look. Cas took the bottle but his hands were rather shaky and he dropped it onto the floor with a whimper of frustration. Dean huffed," really? ", he groaned, pressing his chest on the bed and leaning off the side to reach for the bottle.

Then he felt the other hover over him, pressing him down with a growl. Dean gasped feeling the others wings wrap around his body bringing him started to take off Deans pants," Jeez Cas would you hold on a damn minute?, He cursed, picking up the lube and giving it to the pushy angel again, " use this to..lube your self up.." , he said, rolling onto his back nodded impatiently and pressed down against the other again taking off the remainder of Deans clothes and then his own boxers. Cas kissed him again, fiercely. He ground his hips into Deans, both letting out a groan at the sensation. He had his wings wrapped around the hunter again, in a protective case.

Dean let out a breathy moan arching his back up as Cas rubbed against him. Then he felt a finger massage his opening, he groaned feeling Cas slowly insert his slick finger in. He brought Deans legs apart a bit , starting to thrust his finger in a little harder, slowly stretching him. Dean moaned, jerking his back forward and then leaning his head back. His abdominal muscles contracted as Cas started to hit that sweet spot, he cursed under his breath, " ah! J- jeez Cas!", Dean groaned out and Cas let out a growl of pure need.

Cas couldn't hold back any more, he pressed Dean down onto the bed rather hard, his wings practically gripping around the other as he parted his legs wasting no time to thrust into him. Dean cried out but Cas sealed his cries with a hungry kiss as Dean started wrapping his legs around the angel as he started to thrust into him at a heated pace, panting hard.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, bringing him up into his lap then brought his wings fully around him, thrusting up into him with their legs tangled together as they let out their desperate noises. Both faces close to the other and both lips parted, breathing hard and letting out a few short grunts and growls of pleasure.

* * *

Not long after the two collapsed onto the bed, panting and covered in their evidence of their lovemaking. Dean groaned, " I am probably going to walk funny tomorrow ", he muttered with a groggy voice. Castiel gave him a guilty look, " I'm sorry Dean..", he said.

* * *

 **LOL oh god this is an old story I wrote when I was like obsessed with Destiel, i generally apologize for the shitty writing and ooc hahaa. I can't believe I am posting this. I have kind of a weakness for heatfics eheh, I enjoy reading them and writing them ^^; meep.**


End file.
